Hazard
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Hazard era uma cidade que não suportava diferenças. E o único crime deles fora amar.UA, SiriusLene... Final Mórbido, ouçam a música de Richard Marx enquanto leem! COMPLETA


_Hazard_

_Por Belle Lolly Sorcellerie_

_N.A.: Essa fic é baseada na música "Hazard" de Richar Marx. E eu não possuo a música e muito menos os personagens citados. Enjoy! Ouçam a música, vale a pena!_

_Minha mãe veio pra Hazard quando eu tinha apenas sete anos  
Até que as pessoas na cidade disseram com olhos preconceituosos  
"Aquele garoto não está certo"._

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje, a primeira vez em que cheguei em Hazard. Uma cidade como nenhuma outra, haviam me dito. O que eu nunca imaginei era que isso _não_ era algo bom. Hazard era uma cidade de magnatas, e aqui estava eu, uma pessoa que apesar de ter um belo nome, 'rios' de dinheiro, e uma familia de respeito, simplesmente não desejava viver ali. O que eu mais queria era liberdade em algum lugar distante e agradável, sem ter que me preocupar sempre com aparencias. Não preciso dizer que até mesmo minha familia era contra mim.

Todos costumavam me olhar de forma estranha, e eu costumava ignorá-los. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles encontrariam uma outra pessoa para odiar e me deixariam em paz. 8 anos depois isso ainda não havia acontecido. Não que _todos_ fossem futeis e idiotas, haviam alguns rapazes com quem eu até mesmo poderia travar uma conversa direito, mas eu não me importava com mais nada, exceto fugir dali. Foi quando tudo mudou.

_  
Três anos atrás quando eu conheci Mary  
A primeira vez que alguém olhou além dos boatos e mentiras  
E viu o homem por dentro_

A primeira vez que eu vi Marlene McKinnon ela estava se mudando para Hazard. Seus pais eram o contrário de todos os que eu já vira por ali. Não era ricos, não eram esnobes, e tinham um certo eqüilibrio familiar que nenhuma familia em Hazard poderia sonhar. E isso irritou a todos. Quantas vezes eu ouvi vizinhas conversarem sobre ela dizendo que a cidade estava decaindo com esses '_pobretões'_ chegando. Quando eu fui vê-la pela primeira vez havia sido apenas para irritar a todas.

Todas as outras vezes fora porque eu já estava apaixonado.

Ela era tudo o que eu sempre sonhara, se me permite o sentimentalismo. E passávamos horas e mais horas apenas sonhando acordados e conversando. Em três anos eu fora mais feliz do que nos outros 15. Ela fora tudo para mim, e isso doi. Porquê eu ainda não consigo entender como alguém pode ser tão desalmado. Mas já chegaremos lá. O importante é você entender o quanto eles a odiavam. Todas as mulheres a invejavam, todos os homens a queriam. E todos a desprezavam. A quantidade de vezes que eu ouvi de todos para me afastar dela não pode ser contada. E eu apenas ria. Eu estava completamente enfeitiçado. Ela me prendera como garota nenhuma conseguira fazer. E isso despertou cada vez mais a ira das pessoas da cidade.

_Nós costumávamos caminhar perto do rio  
Ela adorava ver o sol se pôr  
Nós costumávamos caminhar ao longo do rio  
E sonhávamos em sair desta cidade_

Ela costumava dançar para mim na praia, enquanto o sol se punha. Ela mexia com leveza os quadris, os olhos fechados e as mãos acompanhando o corpo em algum ritmo imaginário. "_Não iremos fugir daqui e iremos para o Caribe, Baby"_, ela me dissera uma vez _"e vamos dançar até nossas pernas não aguentarem mais"_. Eu costumava rir, e faziamos planos enquanto o sol se tingia de um tom avermelhado, e seu cabelo negro adquiria tons maravilhosos. Os olhos brilhavam de forma tão intensa para mim que eu não conseguia parar de admirá-la. E por mais que não fosse religioso, costumava a pedir para quem quer que estivesse 'lá em cima' protegê-la de todos por ali.

E ela me puxava pela mão, me beijava e tudo deixava de existir. Tudo o que importava era sentir o ritmo imaginário de seus quadris.

Foram três anos vivendo assim. Ela para mim e eu para ela. Ela era minha força e minha razão. Eu lembro de quando falavam algo para ela na rua, e eu achava que ela iria desabar. E tudo o que acontecia era ela ficar com os olhos marejados e sorrir para mim. '_Eles nunca vão nos entender, Sirius'_.

Quando eu completei 18 anos, tomei uma decisão que sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria ter que tomar. Comprei um anel de noivado e pedi a mão dela para seus pais. Eles nunca ficaram tão felizes desde que eu os conhecera. Ia tudo dar certo agora. Eu me casaria com ela, e finalmente fugiriamos para o Caribe. E então tudo mudou.

Ninguém entendia o que sentia por Mary  
Ninguém se importava até a noite em que ela saiu caminhando sozinha  
E nunca voltou pra casa

Ninguém nunca dissera na minha cara que eu deveria largá-la pois ela não era para mim. Nos olhavam com reprovação sim, mas não diziam nada. Em Hazard as aparencias são tudo. Se eles te olham feio, então você deve parar de fazer. E eu não entendia a gravidade disso até aquele dia.

Os pais dela me disseram que ela estava contente, mesmo sem saber que eu pretendia pedí-la em casamento. Enquanto eu escolhia uma boa roupa e ficava treinando no espelho como pedí-la, ela foi até nosso refugio na praia, me esperar. Eu lembro de sua cara curiosa quando eu dissera que queria dizer-lhe uma coisa importante, mas que teria que ser a noite, exatamente lá. E eu não consigo crer ainda que aquela fora a ultima vez que eu a vira com vida. Ela fora para lá me esperar, e _simplesmente sumiu_. Eu a esperei durante muito tempo ali, sentado, achando que ela havia desistido de tudo, que eu havia sido um tolo. E eu a odiei. E _realmente_ desejei que ela estivesse morta. Eu lembro de abrir a caixinha e querer jogar o anel no mar, com uma raiva mais de mim memso do que de qualquer outra pessoa. _Eu _fora tolo.

_  
Um homem com um distintivo chegou batendo na manhã seguinte  
Aqui estava eu cercado por um monte de dedos de repente  
Apontados para mim  
_

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã cedo, minha mãe me acordou aos berros. A policia estava atrás de mim. Eu lembro de rir quando ela me dissera isso. Várias vezes a policia me acusava de coisas que, nem sempre, eu havia feito. Quando eu encontrei o delegado sentado na sala de estar, com a pior cara do mundo, sorri como sempre fazia.

Logo ele me veio com inúmeras perguntas sobre o dia anterior. Onde eu estivera, com quem eu estivera. Até que ele me disse o motivo. Lene estava morta. Assassinada no caminho para o mar, perto do rio que passava pela cidade. Ele me perguntou se eu sabia algo sobre isso, e tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir eram meus desejos de que ela estivesse morta do dia anterior. Todo o meu corpo parecia gritar. Ele voltou a me interrogar, e eu estava perdido. Antes que ele me dissesse qualquer coisa eu já sabia. Não tinha alibi, ninguém vira nós dois. E nada importava, ela estava morta.

_  
Eu juro que eu a deixei perto do rio  
Eu juro que eu a deixei sã e salva  
Eu preciso chegar a tempo ao rio  
E deixar esta velha cidade de Nebraska  
_

Da janela da prisão é possivel ver o rio que corta a cidade. O rio em cujas margens ela morreu, e eu não conseguia entender como tudo isso podia ter acontecido conosco. O julgamento foi rápido e a condenação também. EU não duraria muito tempo na prisão, eles sabiam. E tudo o que eu queria era morrer logo para ir vê-la.

Às vezes a noite eu sonhava com o movimento de seus quadris. A canção que ela cantarolava entre-dentes. O jeito como sorria marota para mim. Seus lindos olhos brilhantes e os cabelos sedosos. E eu chorava. Ela era tudo para mim. Eu havia perdido tudo e não conseguia entender como fora rápido.

_  
Eu acho que minha vida acabou  
E como eu estou errado  
Não há escapatória para mim desta vez  
Todos os meus resgates foram embora, pra longe  
_

Uma noite minha mãe fora me procurar. Os olhos dela não mentiam para mim, e eu pude enfim entender. Todos haviam armado para nós, não é mesmo? Ela sorriu para mim, e passou as mãos em meus cabelos, como costumava fazer quando eu era criança. "_Um dia você entenderá". _Ela me disse, sorrindo como nunca fizera antes. "_Precisamos às vezes cortar a perna toda para evitar que a infecção se alastre para o resto do corpo". _"_Eu sou seu filho"_, me lembro de murmurar, sentindo o corpo inteiro se comprimir. "_Eu tenho outros filhos para isso"_. Ela me beijou na testa e saiu. Haviam me transformado em mártir? Uma mensagem sinistra e bem clara para todos os outros, não?

Ri histéricamente durante um bom tempo, até o guarda ameaçar me mandar para a solitária. Ela sacrificaria um em nome do grupo. Não era justo. Eu iria apodrecer ali enquanto os outros se escondiam. Não era possivel.

_  
Eu juro que eu a deixei perto do rio  
Eu juro que eu a deixei sã e salva  
Eu preciso chegar a tempo ao rio  
E deixar esta velha cidade de Nebraska_

De certa forma, o plano dela funcionou. A familia de Lene se mudou tão logo o corpo dela esfriou na sepultura. E toda familia que chegava, e não era bem vinda, logo ficava sabendo dos boatos. Hazard era cruel. E a crueldade deveria ser punida.

Na noite em que completei 20 anos, os guardas já não me davam tanta atenção quanto deveriam. Não teve tanta graça assim, se quer saber. A cidade não mudara nada em dois anos, e eu pudera com facilidade espalhar a pólvora pelas entradas das casas e jardins. Eu sempre soubera onde havia explosivos. Eles sempre deixavam no mesmo lugar. E quando a cidade começou a explodir, senti finalmente que meu coração ria comigo.

E eu ri histéricamente sobre o tumulo dela, até estourar minha própria cabeça com a espingarda que era de meu pai.

**FIM**

**N.A.: **Sim, até eu me surpreendi com o final, mas eu gostei se você quer saber... Eu queria algo meio mórbido, não sei... E fora que essa música é a unica que consegue embalar-me e me fazer dançar sozinha.

Vejamos... Dedico a fic à Lilyzinha, minha amada filha, e a meu chefe John, que várias vezes eu tenho vontade de espancar!

Milhões de Beijos, e boa noite!

25/08 : 26/08

Stephanie Marques

P.s.: Minhas outras fics estão em hiatus enquanto eu estou estressada. Sinto muito, mas eu preciso de um tempo para mim. Logo volto trazendo fics quentinhas, okkk?

Milhões de Beijos!


End file.
